


Beautiful Times

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: The War is won, the Conclave now years behind them. Now, now is the time for the happiness Percival and Vex'ahlia have longed for. For the Critical Role Reverse Bang!





	

If Vex’ahlia were to be quite honest with herself, she would almost prefer reliving the fight with Thordack right now.

  
No….wait….that’s too much she thinks to herself, eyelids feeling heavy as someone (she can’t even figure out who’s talking for fuck’s sake) drones on during this council meeting.

  
Probably not Thordack, definitely not Raishan, maybe Vorugal?

  
No, no, oh Gods no she thinks, the stress and panic of that fight waking her up for just a moment. Her eyes darted to the left, relief washing over her at the stark white hair of her husband.

  
Breathe, she tells herself, he’s fine, he’s here, he’s okay, breathe.

  
She feels a hand over hers, squeezing slightly. Another quick glance and Percy gives her a wink, a small smile on his lips. He’s been getting better, she thinks, not quite as charming as her own signature wink, but he was making progress she notes with a small chuckle.

  
“I think we should conclude this meeting for the day council,” Cassandra interrupts another member, elbows propped on the table and fingers laced in contemplation, “There’s a few things we should all sleep on tonight, discuss fresh in the morning.” she cleans up the scattered papers in front of her.

  
“Certainly Lady de Rolo,” Keeper Yennen nods, “However, before we adjourn I’d like to quickly discuss the baptism of little Veronica, particularly when we should conduct the ceremonies?”

  
The question causes Vex to tense up, gripping Percy’s hand under the table.

  
“We have talked briefly about that,” Percy talks before she can say anything, “Vex and I have decided that we’re going to wait until she and Veronica have recovered,” she feels his fingers lace with her own, “We’re still settling in as you can imagine.” she recognizes that smile he gives the council, the one he gives when he wants to be polite and ask someone to shut the fuck up at the same time, she can’t help but smirk at it.

  
“You have your answer,” Cassandra slowly rises, her personal guard nearing towards her, “Now then, I call this meeting adjourned. Good night.”

  
Other members of the council start to rise, some stretching their limbs before leaving the room. Percy rises before Vex, gently pulling her up. He kisses the hand linked to his before pulling her in close, pecking her forehead and a chaste kiss to the lips.

  
“I don’t know about you, but I’m dying to get out of this stuffy room,” he whispers into her lips.

  
“You and me both Darling,” she mumbles back, linked hands turning into linked arms as they started making their way through the halls of the castle.

  
Percy pulls her in closer as they leave the castle, an attempt to shield her from the cold air that announced it was Winter in Whitestone. She shudders, leaning deeper into his coat and chest.

  
“Do you think she’s okay?” Vex asks above the crunching of the snow under their boots.

  
“I believe she’ll either be asleep or tearing out your brother’s hair, and I don’t know which outcome I’d prefer,” he chuckles as she lightly slaps his chest, the playful smirk still on her lips, “Either or, she’s fine, plus she has her big brother right there.”

  
Another chuckle leaves her, “You’re right, Trinket’s the best big brother.” her smile drops a bit, “It’s just…...it’s the first time I’ve not been right next to her since she’s been born….”

  
She feels Percy’s lips kissing the top of her head, “You miss her?”

  
“Terribly.”

  
“As do I.”

  
They walk in the same comfortable silence for a bit longer, their breath mingling in the cold night air until they make it to their home.

  
It’s a simple structure, well, simple for Percy’s taste and definitely simple compared to Greyskull Keep, but Vex’ahlia loves this little two story brick and cobblestone house almost as much as she loves the one who built it for her. The Keep felt like home for awhile, but this, this was the home she had dreamed about since she was a little girl.

  
“Brother, we’re home!” she announces as Percy opens the door, shuffling off the leftover snow and feeling the immediate warmth of the house. There’s a shuffle upstairs, her brother coming down to greet her with a kiss to the cheek. She chuckles at how disheveled his hair looks, “I take it you had a bit of trouble?”

  
He sneers at her before sighing, “She was perfect til bedtime I swear, Trinket can testify to this.”

  
Another chuckle, “She’s always a bit fussy, her mind’s like her father’s I swear, can never be still.” she hears her brother gag as Percy kisses her temple before moving to put away their cloaks. She rolls her eyes, “Thank you again for watching her,” she kisses his cheek.

  
“Yeah, yeah,” she can hear the smile in his voice, “It was nothing,” he hugs her, “But now if you’ll excuse me.”

  
She walks him to the door, a final hug, “Good night brother.”

  
“Good night sister,” he looks into the house, “Good night Percy.”

  
“Good night Vax.”

  
With a wave she shuts and locks the door, looking to see her husband arranging their cloaks before rushing upstairs.

  
She sees Trinket inside Veronica’s room, sleepily keeping guard at the end of the crib, “Trinket.” she whispers.

  
Trinket lifts his head to look at her, sleepy look slowly going away as he gets up to nudge her side. She giggles as she pets his fur, walking quietly to the crib.

  
There was Veronica, sleeping on her baby blue sheets. Her dark hair curling around her head and tiny pointed ears. Vex’s hands wrap around the top of the crib, tired eyes glistening.

  
“Hello Darling,” she whispers into the crib. She feels the tears well up in her eyes, just now feeling how long they had been separated, “Mummy’s really sorry she and Daddy had to leave for a bit, but we’re back…”

  
She hears Percy climb the stairs, slowly making his way into the room she feels his arms wrap around her, lips ghosting her neck before looking into the crib.

  
“She looks so cute…” she whispers to him, kissing his cheek.

  
“Of course she is,” he turns his head, kissing her lips for a moment, “She has a gorgeous mother.”

  
“And a handsome father,” she taps the tip of his nose, his sleepy smile possibly mirroring her own.

  
“That wasn’t so bad now was it?” his voice is gentle, honey-like. It makes her nerves settle down, adrenaline and anxiety leaving for the time being.

  
“I suppose you’re right...doesn’t mean I enjoyed it….”

  
“I know dearest.” he presses their foreheads together, sharing a quiet, calm moment.

  
A small cry breaks the silence, followed by Trinket’s grunts. The two sigh, still smiling at the other.

  
“Hold on Darling,” Vex breaks the forehead touch to look into the crib, seeing bright crying blue eyes staring at her, “Mummy’s-”

  
“Actually,” Percy interrupts her, gently spinning her around so she’s closer to the door, “You go and get ready for bed, I’ll take care of it.”

  
“Percy-”

  
“Dear you were this close to dropping your head onto the table back at the meeting,” he takes her hand, kissing the inside of her palm, “You’re exhausted, as you should be,” he chuckles, “You of all people deserve a good night’s sleep…”

  
“I’m a mother now Percy, I don’t think that’s possible anymore.”

  
“And I’m a father now,” The crying gets louder, “Vex, please, I’ll take care of it I swear.”

  
She sighs in defeat, another quick kiss before she leaves the room, Trinket following her. In the time it takes for her to change to her gown and freshen up, the crying stops, no longer echoing throughout the entire house. When she’s finished, Vex quietly makes her way to Veronica’s room to check on both her child and husband.

  
Percy’s holding her up, gently rocking her as lays on his chest, letting Vex see her face behind him. He rubs her back in soothing motions and she’s no longer crying, just little sniffles here and there as she grips onto her father’s shirt. Vex isn’t sure if he sees her, so she just leans against the doorframe, taking in the sight.

  
“There we go, you were just a bit grumpy weren’t you?” only hearing it for about a week, Percy’s tone with Veronica is still something Vex is trying to get use to, “Your Uncle Vax has that effect on people, can hardly crack a smile, even for someone as cute as you.” he moves her so he’s holding her up by her sides, giving her a kiss to the temple that made her giggle.

  
Percy joined her, kissing more and more of her face, the giggling now louder than the crying was only moments ago. Vex’s smile only widens as Percy stops with a final kiss to the forehead, staring at their daughter.

  
“Gods I missed you,” His giggles turn into a breathy laugh. Though Vex can’t see him, she recognizes those rare moments when Percy’s voice chokes up, “I’m so sorry we had to leave you, I know it was just for a little bit but….Gods,” he holds her close again, shaking slightly as he nuzzles closer into her. Vex wants to hold them both, only stopping when he moves again.

  
“I can’t promise you that this’ll be a one time thing, some days you might see you Aunt Keyleth or Uncle Grog more than you see us…” he lets out a dry chuckle, “But I do promise you that...we’ll be here for you, I’ll be here for you, always.”

  
Vex takes this as her moment to gently tap on the doorframe to alert her presence. Percy turned to her, eyes now showing the signs of tears.

  
“And here I thought I was the only one torn up over tonight,” she gives him a small smile, walking towards them and pecking Percy’s cheek, “Sorry Darling…”

  
“Don’t be,” he’s not as embarrassed anymore, letting her see his tears, “I knew you’d be a lot more upset over it,” he presses their foreheads together, “The last thing you needed to see was me being a blubbering idiot.” he whispers.

  
Vex sees now that Veronica is asleep again, breathing evenly against her father’s chest. Percy breaks their contact, gently putting her back in her crib and turning on the device above her, an invention he started working on right after Vex told him she was pregnant. She watches as little bears spin, calm music filling the room.

  
She turns off the lights, the two of them standing in the doorway for a little longer before quietly leaving the room, the door still open.

  
“Didn’t I ask you to head to bed?” Percy teasingly scolds her as they make their way to their bedroom, already removing the day’s clothing. Trinket’s curled up on the floor, already comfortable and asleep.

  
Vex’ahlia sits on the edge of their bed, watching him go through his own routine as she lays against the headboard, “And risk not seeing you be so cute with Veronica? I think not!”

  
He rolls his eyes at her giggles, smile still there, “Yes well...” he kisses her.

  
She taps his nose, “You know I’m right Percival, I usually am.”

  
The bed creaks with his weight, “Yes dear,” he props himself by his elbows, staring at her, “Emphasis on the usually.”

  
“Thank you Darling,” she scoots down, resting her cheek against the pillow, the heaviness her eyelids felt earlier returning. Percy shifts in the bed, now facing her with a sleepy grin she was sure matched her own.

  
“Hi.”

  
“Hi.”

  
She moves her free hand, cupping his cheek and watching how the moonlight plays with her husband’s hair and face. His eyes look sunken, tired, and as drained as she felt, a yawn escaping her.

  
“I think saying we’re exhausted is an understatement,” Percy’s face nuzzles deeper into her hand, kissing at the palm and fingertips before letting out his own yawn.

  
“I’d agree,” she nuzzles deeper into her pillow, “Especially since you’re not running off to the workshop.”

  
Percy’s laugh is almost bark-like, “Sweet Pelor, I’ve not even thought of the workshop since Veronica was born.”

  
“You poor thing, all your tools are probably gathering dust and rust.”

  
Another laugh, “Whatever shall I do?” He entangles her hand with his own, “I guess I’ll just have to, I dunno, enjoy my wife and daughter.”

  
“How tragic,” the dryness in her voice is muffled by the pillow, “Though, I don’t think it would hurt anyone for you to pop in every now and again, make a few trinkets for your daughter, fix something groundbreaking like usual,” she strokes his cheek with her thumb, “I love everything you make, so just imagine what Veronica will think.”

  
He hums into their connected hands, his eyes starting to droop, “Yes….I quite like that idea,” his words are slightly slurred, “But...I think we should put it on the table....for later?”

  
The heaviness in her own eyes was starting to take over, now barely able to make out the outline of her husband, “I think that sounds wonderful Darling…”

  
“I love you.” The words leave his lips so easily these days, a thought that makes her giddy.

  
“I love you too.” She’s exhausted, and she knows Percy is too, but this...this happiness, this warmth that envelops them before they enter the land of dreams, makes up for it rather nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying artwork by tumblr user ryanismynamee!


End file.
